nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This Page covers the main CDC Timeline, this includes the history of many of it's members. For events in the alternate timeline, please refer to the respective timelines: * Dark Future timeline * Chinggis Khagan Timeline Clarification on dates used. Dates on this page are displayed in the New Empire, Gregorian, Imperial and Tarakian calender systems. * New Empire was a type of calender used during Facebook Nations time, largely obsolete since the adoption of Tarakian dates. * The Gregorian calender is still widely used around Earth, never truely being phased out. * The Imperial Calender is primarily used by the Genji Empire and the Imperium of Man. Outside of these two groups, it is rarely used. * The Tarakian Calender, known as the Tarakian-Gregorian is the official calender of the Cosmic Defence Coaltion succeeding the New Empire Calender. The primary difference between the Tarakian-Gregorian and Earth-Gregorian is that the Tarakian Gregorian is 46 years ahead. Timeline Note: Dates are displayed in the order of '''New Empire/Gregorian/Imperial/Tarakian'.'' Ancient-Era 11037BNE/9038B.C./962.M30/8992B.C. Events Births * 13th February - Tenno Jimmu (born Iwarehiko of House Kamuya) - 1st Tenno of the Genji Empire. 11022BNE/9023B.C./977.M30/8977B.C. Events * Iwarehiko appointed Kotaishi, marries Atsura-hime to sire Prince Tagishimimi Births * Tagishimimi - First son of Iwarehiko. 10992BNE/8993B.C./007.M31/8947B.C. Events * Genji Migration ** Kotaishi Iwarehiko begins his migration of Yamato. * Horus Heresy ** Istvaan III Atrocity - The virus bombing of Istvaan III marks the start of the Horus Heresy. Deaths * Genji Migration ** Ugayafukiaezu - (Death triggers the migration) * Horus Heresy ** Millions of Loyalist Space Marines killed by the virus bombs or the subsequent battle. 10991BNE/8992B.C./008.M31/8946B.C. Events * Horus Heresy ** Drop Site Massacre: Planetary Assault at Istvaan V in an attempt to capture Horus to question his actions at Istvaan III end in the decimation of Loyalist Space Marine Legions by the Traitor Legions. Deaths * Horus Heresy ** Primach Ferrus Manus (Slain in combat by Primarch Fulgrim) 10988BNE/8989B.C./011.M31/8943B.C. Events * Genji Migration ** Battle of Naniwa: Kotaishi Iwarehiko's forces is defeated by Nagasunehiko. Deaths * Genji Migration ** Itsuse (Succumbed to wounds from battle) 10985BNE/8986B.C./014.M31/9940B.C. Events * Horus Heresy ** Battle of Terra: Horus is defeated, ending the Horus Heresy. * Genji Migration ** Final Battle of Yamato: Kotaishi Iwarehiko is victorious. ** 11th February - Kotaishi Iwarehiko is crowned Tenno Jimmu, his reign beginning the following year and House Genji is established. ** April - Tenno Jimmu marries Isukeyori-hime Deaths * Horus Heresy ** Primarch Sanguinius (Killed in battle by Horus) ** Ollanius Pius (Killed in battle by Horus, his existence disputed) ** Warmaster Horus (Killed in battle against the Emperor of Mankind, soul destroyed) ** Malcador the Sigillite (Body crumbles to dust when removed from the Golden Throne to transfer the Emperor) * Genji Migration ** Nagasunehiko - (Killed in battle by Tenno Jimmu) 10984BNE/8985B.C./015.M31/8939B.C. Events * Tenno Jimmu recognises Tenno Suizei as his successor. Births * Tenno Suizei 10909BNE/8910B.C./090.M31/8864B.C. Events * Tenno Jimmu passes away. Deaths * 9th April - Tenno Jimmu (127, Old age) 10908BNE/7909B.C./091.M31/7863B.C. Events * Tagishimimi plots the assassination of the children of Isukeyori-hime. She discovered the conspiracy, warned them to kill him first. Suizei subsequently crowned Tenno after his father. Deaths * Tagishimimi (Killed by Tenno Suizei and his brothers when they learned of an assassination plot against them) Medieval-Era 753BNE/737A.D./737.M40/783A.D. Births * ?? - Minjonet (Theorised) - Azerothian Union Intelligence regional-director of Iran. Deaths 436BNE/1054A.D./054.M41/1110A.D. Events * July - The Patriarchs of Rome and Constantinople mutually break communion. 424BNE/1066A.D./066.M41/1122A.D. Events * 6th January - Earl Harold Godwinson crowned the King of England after passing of King Edward the Confessor. * 25th September - English forces of King Harold Godwinson fight the Norwegian claimant of the throne Harald Hardrada in Stamford Bridge. Harald was killed in battle. * 14th October - Battle of Hastings. William of Normandy defeats King Harold. William takes the throne of England. Deaths * 5th January - King Harold the Confessor of England * 25th September - King Harald Hardrada of Norway * 14th October - King Harold Godwinson of England Modern-Era 97BNE/1904A.D./904.M41/1950A.D. Events * Russo-Japanese War ** 8th February - The Empire of Japan declares war on the Russian Empire... Three hours after bombarding Port Arthur. ** 1st August-2nd January, 1905 - Siege of Port Arthur: Japan attempts to break the Russian lines into Port Arthur. After heavy casualties, Russian defenders surrender. ** 15th October - The Russian Baltic Fleet depart for the Pacific in aid of the Pacific Fleet. ** 21st October - Dogger Bank incident: The Baltic Fleet fired on what they perceived as Japanese torpedo boats... In the North Sea. As it was revealed to be British fishing boats, the British Empire denied the Baltic Fleet access to the Suez Canal. 96BNE/1905A.D./905.M41/1951A.D. Events * Russo-Japanese War ** 20th February-10th March - Battle of Mukden: Japanese occupy all of southern Manchuria. Russian forces retreat to northern Manchuria. ** 27–28th May - Battle of Tsushima: The Baltic Fleet finally faces the Imperial Japanese Navy combined fleet. The decisive battle ends in the destruction of all 8 Russian battleships. ** 5th September - Treaty of Portsmouth: Japan and Russia formally end the war with American mediation. Russian national confidence was shaken, leading to strife in the coming years... 90BNE/1911A.D./911.M41/1957A.D. Events * Italo-Persian War ** 29th September - Italy declares war on Persia over Libya. 89BNE/1912A.D./912.M41/1958A.D. Events * Italo-Persian War ** 18th October - Italo-Persian War ends in Italian conquest and annexation of Libya. * 14-15th April - RMS Titanic sinks off the coast of Nova Scotia after hitting an iceberg. More than 1,500 people died, making it one of the largest peacetime-maritime disasters in history. * 30th July - Emperor Meiji's death leads to the coronation of Crown-Prince Yoshihito to Emperor Taisho, beginning the Taisho Period of Japan. Deaths * 30th July - Emperor Meiji (Aged 59, uremia) 87BNE/1914A.D./914.M41/1960A.D. Events * 28th June - Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria assassinated by Serbian nationalists in Sarajevo. * 23rd July - Austria-Hungary gives ultimatum to Serbia. Serbia refuses to comply. * World War I ** 28th July - Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. ** 29th July - Russia declares war on Austria-Hungary. ** 1st August - Germany declares war on Russia. ** 3rd August - Germany declared war on France. ** 4th August - Germany demands passage through Belgium. Belgium rejects. When Germany invades, the British Empire declares war on Germany. ** 29th October - The Persian Empire enters the war on the side of Germany. 86BNE/1915A.D./915.M41/1962A.D. Events * World War I ** 14th October - Bulgaria enters the war in support of Germany. 85BNE/1916A.D./916.M41/1962A.D. Events * World War I ** 10th June - Arab Revolt initiates against Persia with British and French support. * 30th December - Group of nobles including Prince Felix Yusupov, Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich, and politician Vladimir Purishkevich assassinate mystic Grigori Rasputin. Deaths * 30th December - Grigori Rasputin (Aged 47, fatally shot multiple times) 84BNE/1917A.D./917.M41/1963A.D. Events Russian Revolution * 8-16th March - February Revolution: Revolts in Petrograd in protest against deteriorating living conditions and Russian involvement in World War I. Tsar Nicholas II abdicates, and a provisional government under Aleksander Kerensky takes power. * 25th October - October Revolution: The Bolshevik party seizes power, putting an end to the provisional government. Russia withdraws from World War I. * 8th November - White movements start their revolt against the Bolsheviks, starting the Russian Civil War. * 6th December - Finland declares independence from Soviet Russia. 83BNE/1918A.D./918.M41/1964A.D. Events World War I * 3rd March - The Peace of Brest-Litovsk is signed between the Germans and the Bolsheviks, freeing thousands of German and Austrian troops. The Bolsheviks turn over Finland, the Baltics, Belarus and Ukraine to the Germans. Russian Revolution * 17th July - Execution of the Romanov dynasty by the Bolshevik Cheka. * 11th of November - Armistice of Compiègne is singed at 11AM, ending all hostiles across Europe. Though, Germany and the Central powers did not surrender. Deaths Russian Revolution * 13th April - Lavr Kornilov (Aged 47, a Soviet artillery shell hits a farm house he was hiding in) * 17th July - Tsar Nikolai Aleksandrovich Romanov II (Aged 50, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna Romanova (Aged 46, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaivich Romanov (Aged 13, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 21, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 17, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 19, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 22, executed by the Cheka) 82BNE/1919A.D./919.M41/1965A.D. Events * 28th of June - Treaty of Versailles is signed by Germany at the Paris Peace Conference. though, the treaty would not be in effect until the 10th of January, 1920. Births * 8th of April - Ian Douglas Smith, Selukwe, Southern Rhodesia - Prime Minister of Rhodesia Deaths 81BNE/1920A.D./920.M41/1966A.D. Events * 10th of August - The Treaty of Sèvres is signed by the Sublime State of Persia, partitioning up the former Empire between the British and French. 80BNE/1921A.D./921.M41/1967A.D. Events * 21st of February - Persian coup d'état led by Rezā Khan Mirpanj with the Persian Cossack Brigade and British support, forcing Ahmad Shah Qajar to abdicate. Rezā Khan Mirpanj then becomes the Prime Minister of Persia. The Coup was largely bloodless with several policemen killed or injured. 78BNE/1923A.D./923.M41/1969A.D. Events * 24th of July - Treaty of Lausanne is signed by the State of Persia. 77BNE/1924A.D./924.M41/1970A.D. Events * 27th January - From the funeral of Vladimir Lenin, Josef Stalin consolidates further power. * 1st April - Adolf Hitler is sentenced to fortress imprisonment, serving 8 months before release as opposed to initial sentencing of 5 years. Births * 23rd March - Belatha Highflame, Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas. Deaths * 21st January - Vladimir Lenin, buried in mausoleum at Red Square, Moscow. 76BNE/1925A.D./925.M41/1971A.D. Events * 15th of December - Rezā Khan Mirpanj becomes the Shah of Iran. He becomes Reza Shah Pahlavi, first Pahlavi Shah of the Imperial State of Iran. 69BNE/1926A.D./926.M41/1972A.D. Events * Emperor Taisho dies after years of constant illness. Emperor Hirohito crowned to the new era of Showa. 67BNE/1928A.D./928.M41/1974A.D. Events * A team led by Paul Langford uncovers a buried ring six metres in diametre buried in the Giza Plateau. 64BNE/1931A.D./931.M41/1977A.D. Events * 18th September - Mukden Incident: Japanese false flag attacks attempted to detonate a railroad in Machuria. Japan immediately blames China for the attempt at sabotage and invades Manchuria. 67BNE/1934A.D./934.M41/1980A.D. Births * 4th of January - Belnith, Frostfire Ridge, Draenor - First wife of Sporcy. * 26th of September, Sporcy, Frostfire Ridge, Draenor - Chairman of the Sporcy and Azerothian Union. Deaths 62BNE/1939A.D./939.M41/1985A.D. Events * Fearing the ring found in Giza was some sort of weapon, the ring is moved from Egypt to the United States. * 23rd of August - The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact, a non-aggression pact is signed between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. * 30th of November - The Soviet Union Invades Finland and kicks off the Winter War. * World War II ** 1st of September - Nazi Germany and the Slovak Republic Invade Poland ** 7th of September, In response to the German invasion of Poland, The French Third Republic invades Saarland, ** 17th of September - The Soviet Union invades Eastern Poland. ** 28th of September - France withdraws from the Saarland. ** 6th of October - the Invasion of Poland finishes with Nazi and Soviet Forces victorious, Poland is divided between the two powers. Births Deaths 61BNE/1940A.D./940.M41/1986A.D. Events World War II * 9th of April - Nazi Germany Invades both Denmark and Norway. Denmark capitulates within six hours. * 10th of May - Nazi Germany invades France and Benelux (Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg) * 12-14th of may - Battle of Hannut Largest tank battle to take place during the France and Benelux campaign with over 1,500 armoured vehicles clashing. * 14th of May - Netherlands capitulates * 26th of May-4th of June - Britian Launches Operation Dynamo also known as the Dunkirk Evacuation. The evacuation is successful with 85% of stranded troops evacuated. * 28th of May - Belgium Capitulates. * 25th of June - France Capitulates, ending the Battle of France. * 28th June-3rd July - The Soviet Union demands Bessarabia and Bucovina from Romania. Romania complies. Births Deaths 60BNE/1941A.D./941.M41/1987A.D. Events * World War II ** 22nd June - Germany breaks the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact, invading the Soviet Union. ** 26th July - The United States embargoes Japan with the United Kingdom, China, and the Netherlands to discourage the Japanese campaign on China. ** 7th December - The Imperial Japanese Navy launches a surprise attack on the American Naval base at Pearl Harbour. This attack brings the United States into World War II, on the side of the allies with the US also declaring war against Germany and Italy. Simultaneous invasions launched against British Malaya, Burma, Dutch East Indies, and the Philippines. * 25th of August - The British Commonwealth (Australia, British Raj and the United Kingdom.) and the Soviet Union Invade the Imperial State of Iran. * 16th of September - Reza Shah abdicates the Peacock Throne and his Son, Mohammad Reza becomes the new Shah of Iran. * 17th of September - The Red Army enters and occupies Tehran, ending the Anglo-Soviet Invasion of Iran. Births Deaths 59BNE/1942A.D./942.M41/1988A.D. Events * World War II ** 23rd January - The Empire of Japan captures Rabaul and New Ireland, beginning the New Guinea Campaign. ** 15th February - Imperial Japanese Forces capture British Malaya. ** 19th February - Bombing of Darwin by the Imperial Japanese Navy. ** 4th-8th of May - Battle of the Coral Sea where both the American and Australian Task Force 17 engages the Imperial Japanese 4th Fleet. While the battle of the Coral Sea was a tactical victory for the IJN with the IJN sank 42,862 tons compared to TF 17's 19,000 tons. However it was a strategic victory for the allies as a naval invasion of Port Moresby is averted securing allied supply lines for the rest of the New Guinea Campaign. ** 4th-7th June - Battle of Midway: The United States Navy decimate Japanese naval power, forcing Japan on the defensive for the rest of the war. ** 10th July - Allied invasion of Sicily. ** 21st of July - The Kokoda Track Campaign begins with the Japanese Objective was to capture Port Moseby. The campaign starts when the Imperial Japanese invade Buna-Gona. taking both Buna and Gona from US and Australian Forces. ** 7th August - Battle of Guadalcanal: Beginning of Allied counter-offensive in the Pacific. ** 11th of November, Imperial Japanese forces withdraw during the Battle of Oivi–Gorari. Ending the Kokoda Track Campaign in an allied Victory. Births * January 21st - Tyrendineda Morningblade, Silvermoon City, Kingdom of Quel'Thalas - Maroon Army Officer and Sniper Deaths 58BNE/1943A.D./943.M41/1989A.D. Events Births Deaths * 18th of April - Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto - shot down over Bougainville by American P-38 Fighters. 57BNE/1944A.D./944.M41/1990A.D. Events Births Deaths 56BNE/1945A.D./945.M41/1991A.D. Events * The United States Air Force experiments with the stargate, sending Dr Earnest Littlefield through. The stargate disengaged and Dr Littlefield was listed as dead and the test classified. * World War II ** 4-11th February - Yalta Conference ** 19th February-26 March - Battle of Iwo Jima: Decisive Allied victory. ** 1st April-22nd June - Battle of Okinawa: Bloodiest battle in the Pacific theatre. ** 16th April-2nd May - Battle of Berlin: Fuhrer Adolf Hitler commits suicide leads to surrender of Germany. ** 17th July-2nd August - Potsdam Conference ** 6th August - Atomic bombing of Hiroshima. First atomic bomb used in war. ** 9th August - Atomic bombing of Nagasaki. Soviet Union invades Manchukuo. ** 15th August - Japan surrenders. World War II comes to an end. 55BNE/1946A.D./946.M41/1992A.D. Events * 2nd of March - The Iranian Crisis starts after the Soviet Union refuses to withdraw from the country after the appointed deadline of the 2nd of March. The Azerbaijan People's Government and the Republic of Mahabad supported by the Soviet Union opposed the Imperial State of Iran who was supported by the United States and United Kingdom. No large scale fighting occurred, only clashes between the Imperial State of Iran and the small break away Socialist republics. * 15th of December - The Soviet Union withdraws, the Iranian Army Quickly occupies the former socialist republics thus ending the Iran Crisis of 1946. Births * 15th February - Mikhail Krasnov, Ataman of Andean Cossack Host, Tirol, Austria. - White Army Cossack. 52BNE/1947A.D./947.M40/1993A.D. Events * 3rd May - Japan adopts the new constitution with Article 9: renouncing war as a means to solve international disputes. * 14th August - Pakistan composed of the Urdu West and Bengali East Pakistan declares independence from British rule, and partitions from India. * 15th August - India declares independence from British rule. Births * 13th of December - Melanion, Fairbreeze Village, Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. - Current Kogo of the New Empire of Japan. Deaths * 17th January - Pyotr Krasnov (Aged 77, execution via hanging by the Soviet Union) * 17th January - Semyon Krasnov (execution via hanging by the Soviet Union) 46BNE/1953A.D./953.M41/1999A.D. Events * 8th September - Japan signs the Treaty of San Francisco with the United Nations (exception of Soviet Union and disputed Chinese governments), setting the end of the American occupation by 28th April 1952. 46BNE/1953A.D./953.M41/1999A.D. Events * Orcish Invasion of Azeroth and the start of the First Human-Orc War. * Prime Minister Mosaddegh seeks to audit the documents of the Anglo-Iranian Oil Company while the Majlis voted in favour to nationalise the country's oil reserves. * 15th of August - the 1953 Iranian Coup d'état begins, with pro-Shah riots breaking out in Tehran. The Coup is supported by the United States and the United Kingdom. * 19th of August - The Coup is a success, with the power of the Shah over the government increasing and a pro-western and anti-communist Government installed. Births Deaths 43BNE/1956A.D./956.M41/2002A.D. Events * End of the First Human-Orc War on Azeroth Births * 8th of September - Zondee - Director of the Azerothian Union Intelligence * 11th of November, Yingour, the Son of Sporcy and Belnith, Lordaeron - Azerothian Home Guard General. Deaths 41BNE/1958A.D./958.M41/2004A.D. Events * The Second Human-Orc war begins when the Orcish Horde invades Khaz Modan. Births Deaths 40BNE/1959A.D./959.M41/2005A.D. Events * The Second Human-Orc war ends after the Horde's defeat at the siege of Black Rock Mountain and the first Dark Portal is destroyed Births Deaths * 18th of May - Belnith - Unknown illness. 38BNE/1961A.D./961.M41/2007A.D. Events * Ner'zhul reopens the portal to Azeroth to find items to help open up more portals to conquer new worlds. The Alliance sends an expeditionary force to investigate and stop Ner'zhul from enacting his plans that could destroy Azeroth. The Expeditionary Force is successful, but are trapped on the broken remains of Draenor, which is now known as Outland. * 12th April - Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin becomes the first man in space, orbiting Earth for 108 minutes before re-entry. Births Deaths 35BNE/1964A.D./964.M41/2010A.D. Events * 4th of July - ZANU insurgents murder forman Pieter Johan Andries Oberholzer, forcing the administration of Ian Douglas Smith to attempt to detain the leadership of the poltical arms of ZANU and ZAPU with signals the start of the Rhodesian Bush War. * 10-24 October - Summer Olympic Games held in Tokyo. Births * 3rd of April - Biron, Darkspear Islands - Supreme Commissar General of the Azerothian Union. Deaths 34BNE/1965A.D./965.M41/2011A.D. Events * Rhodesia announces it's independence from the United Kingdom with the Unilateral Declaration of Independence. The document was signed by Ian Douglas Smith, Prime Minster, Deputy Prime Minister Clifford Dunpot and 10 other cabinet members. 33BNE/1966A.D./966.M41/2012A.D. Events * 28th of April - 7 Zimbabwe African National Liberation Army insurgents engage British South African Police Officers in the town of Sinoia. All 7 attackers were killed * 13th of September - Operation Yodel is launched by Rhodesia in response by insurgents cross the Zambian border. It ended with 15 Insurgents killed or captured and 1 Rhodesian Injured. 30BNE/1969A.D./969.M41/2015A.D. Events * 19th of March-14th of April - Rhodesia launches Operation Oyster after a white couple was shot and injured by ZANLA insurgents. No insurgents were killed or captured, but a dozen ZANU Sympathizers were arrested. 28BNE/1971A.D./971.M41/2017A.D. Events * A young Orc named Thrall beigns his liberation of Orcs from Alliance Internment camps which included future Chairman Sporcy. Births Deaths * Orgrim Doomhammer - Former Warchief of the Orcish Horde 27BNE/1972A.D./972.M41/2018A.D. * 21st of December - ZANU rebels attack Altena Farm in the Centenary district at 3 AM in the morning. Only Marc de Borchgrave's daughter was injured in the attack. Insurgents burnt down what they believed was a white owned store. * 23rd of December - Whistlefield Farm owned is attacked by ZANU rebels, several occupents including the de Borchgrave's were lightly injured. Rhodesian Security Forces drive the rebels off. Rebels later burn down six huts and a mosque during their retreat. 26BNE/1973A.D./973.M41/2019A.D. Events * 6-25th October - October War declared by Egypt and Syria against Israel. * Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas is decimated by the undead Scourge. * The Third war, also known as the Second Invasion of the Burning legion begins with Dalaran it's first target. Births Deaths * Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner - Killed in action by Arthas Menethil. Raised to Undeath by the Scourge. * Ranger Captain Laeara Dawnsinger, Aged 176 - Killed in action from an ambush by a Death Knight. Raised to Undeath by the Scourge.) * High King Anasterian Sunstrider, Aged 3,000 - Killed in action by Arthas Menethil 25BNE/1974A.D./974.M41/2020A.D. Events * The Third War ends after the Burning Legion is defeated during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Their commander, Archimonde is killed during the battle. * 27th of July - Operation Overlord is launched, the aim of the operation was to move almost 50,000 people into protected villages in the Chiweshe Tribal Trust Land. Regrettably, five people died during the operation. But overall, the operation was a success. Births * 9th Of January - Gawdyna Grimfeathers (Technically. The time skip of 20 aged her up by another 12 years.) - 1st and 3rd President of the New Canterlot Republic Deaths 23BNE/1976A.D./976.M41/2022A.D. Events * 5th of August - 60 ZANLA rebels from Mozambique attack a military base at Ruda. * 9th of August - ZANLA rebels attack again, killing four Rhodesian soldiers, in a follow up operation, another one dies. The local white population demands that action has to be taken against the border crossing rebels. * 9th of August - 84 Selous Scouts under the command of Captain Rob Warraker infiltrate Mozambique disguised as FRELIMO soldiers, the convoy consisted of 4 Ferret armoured cars and two armoured unimog trucks armed with 20mm Hispano cannons. Among the scouts was a former ZANLA commander, Morrison Nyathi who led the Selous scouts to the training camp at Nyadzonya. The Rhodesians were able to bluff their way past the gate guards and drove into the heart of the camp where Nyathi blew a whistle which was an emergency signal for the rebels to gather on the parade grounds. As the rebels gathered around the trucks, Rhodesian Forces opened fire, panicked rebels fled, they were either gunned down or drowned. Rhodesian Forces successfully escaped over the Pungwe River bridge, which was later destroyed. Initially the Rhodesians claimed that 300 rebels were killed in the attack, later in captured documents, it was revealed over 1,028 rebels died in the attack along with 30 Mozambique soldiers. * 15th of November - A force of 30-40 ZANLA rebels attack Hill 31, under the command of Captain Chris Donald the attack was repulsed with the ZANLA suffering 31 killed and 1 captured while the Rhodesian Security Force suffered one killed and one helicopter damaged. Births * 24th of February - Mark Reynolds, Hartford, United States- Chief Executive Officer of Ion Services Inc. Deaths 22BNE/1977A.D./977.M41/2023A.D. Events * 6th of August - ZANLA terrorists bomb a Woolworths store in Salisbury. Eleven people are killed in the attack. Eight of those who were killed were Black Rhodesians with only three White Rhodesians killed in the bombing. * 28th of May - Operation Aztec is launched, the aim of the operation was to restrict the rebel infiltration into Rhodesia from the Gaza Province. * 2nd of June - Operation Aztec ends, with a decisive Rhodesian Victory with 60+ insurgents killed and a large amount of equipment and infrastructure destroyed. * 23rd of November - Operation Dingo begins as Rhodesian Canberra, Hunters and Vampire aircraft. drop cluster munitions over the parade ground at the ZANLA camp in Chimoio during the morning parade. Following the initial bombing, K-car gunships engage opportunity targets. Two vampires provided close air support as paratroopers and heliborne troops were deployed on three sides to encircle the camp. By the end of the raid, 3,000 insurgents were dead and 5,000 were injured. A stay-behind force of Rhodesian SAS remained until the next morning to ambush any returning ZANLA rebels. * 25th of November - The parade ground of a insurgent base in Tembue was cluster bombed. Morning parade was cancelled, the attack was ineffective. Births * April 14th - Frank Radcliffe, Falkirk, United Kingdom - ION Services Inc Contractor. 21BNE/1978A.D./978.M41/2024A.D. Events * 7th of January - the article, Iran and Red and Black Colonization is published in the newspaper Ettela'at. The Article denounced Ruhollah Khomeini as a British agent that was trying to sell out the country to Communists and neo-colonialists. Angered by the article, Religious students from Qom clashed with Police, two were killed. The Iranian Revolution begins with this event. * 18th of February - demonstrations broke out in various cities across the country. Largest was in Tabriz, which degraded into a full scale riot that targeted Western and Government buildings. The Imperial Iranian Army was deployed to the city to restore order, six were killed during the riots. * 29th of March - Demonstrations happen in 55 cities across Iran including Tehran. Deadly riots broke out across the country. * 10th of May - Imperial Commandos fire upon Ayatollah Shariatmadari's house, killing one of his students. * 11th of August - Martial Law is declared in Isfahan, after deadly riots broke out. * 27th of August - Prime Minister Jamshid Amouzegar resigned and was replaced by Jafar Sharif-Emami The new regime took steps to appease the opposition. * 29th of August - In the City of Abadan, four arsonist bar the doors of the Cinema Rex and set the building alight, killing 422 people. Initially SAVAK and the Shah were blamed for the fire, but it was later revealed that Islamist militants were responsible for the fire. The only surviving arsonist, Hossein Talakhzadeh was angered that someone else took the credit for the crime admitting to it. He was later executed by the Islamic Republic of Iran for his crimes. * 3rd of September - Air Rhodesia Flight 825 is shot down ZIPRA rebels, 38 people died initially in the crash. ZIPRA rebels massacre 10 who remained around the crash site. Only 8 people survive the shoot down of Flight 825. * 8th of September - The Shah declares martial law in Tehran and 11 other major cities banning all demonstrations and enforcing a night curfew. However, 5,000 protesters faced off with the Army udner the command of General Gholam-Ali Oveissi at Jaleh Square. Warning shots did not disperse the crowd. The army fired into the crowd killing 64 people. General Oveissi later claimed 30 soldiers were killed by snipers. By the end of the death toll had climbed to 89. This event would be known as Black Friday. * 9th of September - 700 workers at Tehran's main oil refinery go on strike. * 11th of September - Strikes occur at oil refineries in 5 other cities. * 20th of September - Rhodesia launches Operation Snoopy in retaliation for the shoot down of Flight 825 and the massacre of the survivours. Rhodesians destroy insurgent camps in and around Chimoio. During the operation Mozambique sends armoured units to drive off the Rhodesians with 4 T-54's and 9 BTR-152's. The attack force is routed by elite Rhodesian units, destroying one of the armoured vehicles and killing hundreds of insurgents. * 19th of October - Rhodesia launches Operation Gatling also known as the Green Leader raid, the rebel "Freedom Camp" formerly Westlands farm, 16 kilometres from Lusaka. Chikumbi and the Mkushi Camp were also targeted. Hawker hunters circled Zambian airfields. under orders to shoot down any aircraft that attempted to take off. Rhodesians controlled Zambian airspace for a quarter of an hour. The Zambians complied with the Rhodesian Air Forces instructions and halted all civilian traffic. The raid was a success that killed over 1,500 insurgents and several Cuban instructors. * Late October - A general strike is called, with workers in all major industries walking off the job. The Shah takes a softer approach to these and increases the workers wages and does not evict protesters who reside in Government housing. * 5th of November - A fight breaks out between the protestors at the University of Tehran and Soldiers of the Imperial Army. Within hours, a full scale riot broke out across Tehran with western and Government buildings being looted and burned. The British Embassy in Tehran was also partially burned and vandalized * 6th of November - The Shah dismisses Sharif-Emami from his post and appoints General Gholam-Reza Azhari as the new Prime Minster under a military Government. * 2nd of December - Muharram protests begins with over 2 million protesters taking to the streets. * 8th of December - The Shah revokes the ban on street demonstrations and permits were issued for marchers. * 10-11th of December - 6-9 Million anti-Shah protesters take to the streets during Tasu'a and Ashura. 21BNE/1979A.D./979.M41/2025A.D. Events * 16th of January - Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi and his family leaves Iran for Egypt. * 1st of February - Ruhollah Khomeini returns to Iran. * 11th of February - The military steps down and becomes neutral in the conflict and the Monarchy is abolished. This ends the Iranian Revolution with the creation of the Islamic Republic of Iran. * 12th of February - Air Rhodesia Flight 827 is shot down. There are no survivours. * 25th of February - Rhodesia launches Operation Vanity with South African support. A force of 4 Rhodesian Canberras, 2 Hawker Hunters, 3 South African Canberras and 1 C-47 strike a rebel camp at ZIPRA camp near Luso, Angola. 160+ rebels dead and 530 injured with zero Rhodesian-South African causalities. * 1st of June - Rhodesia changes it's name to Zimbabwe Rhodesia and elects Abel Muzorewa as it's Prime Minister, after an internal settlement. though it is still unrecognized by the international community. * 22nd of August - With South African support, Zimbabwe Rhodesia launches Operation Placid. The two raids on ZIPRA camps. During both raids, Zambia scrambles Shenyang J-6 fighters to intercept the bomber formations, the fighters fail to intercept during both raids. * 23rd of August - Zimbabwe Rhodesia with South African assistance launch Operation Motel, striking ZIPRA camps in Northern Zambia. The operation is a success with only one South African Canberra being damaged by friendly fire. * 1-7th of September - Rhodesia with South African support launch Operation Uric. up to 400 South African and Rhodesian military personnel raid bridges and a major rallying point for ZANLA rebels in Mapai, Gaza Province, Mozambique. The Rhodesians and South Africans were successful with several bridges being damaged, the base at Mapai being attacked and over 360 rebel forces being killed. * 26th of September - Rhodesian and Forces launch Operation Miracle, where Selous Scouts raid ZANLA bases in Chimoio Circle, Mozambique. Rebel forces suffer heavy losses including the captured and destruction of AA guns and the destruction of one Main Battle Tank. Rhodesian forces suffered several losses, including 8 men killed, 3 injured, 1 Canberra, 1 Hawker Hunter, 1 Bell UH-1 Iroquois and 1 Alouette III this was the final major engagement of the Rhodesian Bush War. * 12th of December - The Lancaster House Agreement is signed and the Republic of Zimbabwe is formed. The country is internationally recognized and the 15 year bush war came to an end. * 24th of December - Start of the Soviet-Afghan War 20BNE/1980A.D./980.M41/2026A.D. Events * The Third Alliance-Horde War begins. * Iran-Iraq War ** 22nd September - Iraq declares war on the recently formed Islamic Republic of Iran. ** 22nd September-5th December - Initial Iraqi invasion attempts ended in failure. 19BNE/1981A.D./981.M41/2027A.D. Events * 6th October - President Anwar Sadat assassinated. Vice-President Hosni Mubarak appointed President of Egypt. Births * Kauko Nikula - Imperial Security Bureau Agent. Deaths * 6th October - Anwar Sadat 18BNE/1982A.D./981.M41/2028A.D. Events * 2nd of April - Argentina invades the Falkland lslands, beginning the Falklands war. * 14th of June - Argentine Forces on the Falkland Islands surrender, ending the Falklands War. Births * 5th of May - Brian Frost, Duxford, United Kingdom - Chief Operations Officer of Ion Services Inc. Deaths 17BNE/1983A.D./983.M41/2029A.D. Events * Sporcyist rebellions erupt across the planet after the devastation of the latest phase of the Alliance-Horde war. * 3rd of January - The Zimbabwe National Army starts it's crack down on ZAPU beginning the Gukurahundi targeting the Ndebele people. Births * La Araignée, Annecy, France - Imperial Security Bureau Agent. * 4th of July - Patrick Dixon, Anna Bay, Australia - ION Services Inc Contractor. Deaths 16BNE/1984A.D./984.M41/2030A.D. Events * 6th of September, Sporcyist Rebels across Azeroth are victorious and the Sporcy Union is formed. 13BNE/1987A.D./987.M41/2033A.D. Events * The Gukurahundi ends with somewhere between 8,000-30,000 Ndebele people killed by the ZNA and the 5th Brigade. * March 25th - The Maroon Army is formed from Sporcyist rebel groups and militias across Azeroth. Births * 10th of June - Henry Asano, Los Angeles, United States - Chief Security Officer of ION Services Inc. Deaths 12BNE/1988A.D./988.M41/2034A.D. Events * 6-7th of January - 39 Soldiers from the 345th Independent Guards Airborne Regiment successfully defend Hill 3234 against 200-400 Mujahideen fighters. * 11th of August - Al-Qaeda is formed by Osama Bin Laden * 9th of May - Elizabeth II opens the new parliament house in Canberra, Australia. * November - Olympic Dam mine opens, the mine contains the single largest posit of uranium in the world. * 6th of December - The Australian Capital Territory is granted self-government. Births * 14th of March - Emi Nakai (née Ibarazaki), Sendai, Japan, Rhodesian Paralympian. Deaths 11BNE/1989A.D./989.M41/2035A.D. Events * 26th of September - The Azerothian Union Air Force is formed * 28th of September - The Azerothian Union Rangers is formed by several hundred veteran Maroon Army soldiers. * 30th of September - The Azerothian Union Navy is formed. * 30th of Setember - The Azerothian Home Guard is formed as a reservist force. * 1st of November - The Great Pacification begins. * 7th January - Emperor Showa's death marks the end of the Showa period, and beginning of the Heisei period with Emperor Akihito. * 15th of February - End of the Soviet-Afghan War, Soviet Forces withdraw from Afghanistan Births * Domenico Duilio - Imperial Security Bureau Agent. * 7th of February - Lilly Frost (née Satou), Sapporo Japan - Wife of Brian Frost. * 6th of May, Shizune Hakamichi, Tokyo, Japan - Chief Administrative Officer of ION Services Inc. Deaths * 7th January - Emperor Showa, Aged 87 - duodenal cancer 10BNE/1990A.D./990.M41/2036A.D. Events * 11th of February - Formation of the Azerothian Union Intelligence. * Collapse of the Soviet Union ** 11th March - Secession of Lithuania from the Soviet Union * Gulf War ** 2nd August - Iraq, suffering from debt and facing obstructive behaviour from Kuwait invades the country. Gulf War begins. ** 7th August - American forces are deployed to Saudi Arabia in request of a fear of a new Iraqi invasion. ** 29 November - United Nations Security Council passes Resolution 678: Iraq has until 15 January 1991 to withdraw from Kuwait or "all necessary means" will be used to force Iraq out of Kuwait after the deadline. ** The United States forms a coalition with Argentina, Australia, Bahrain, Bangladesh, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Egypt, France, Greece, Italy, Kuwait, Morocco, Netherlands, New Zealand, Niger, Norway, Oman, Pakistan, Poland, Portugal, Qatar, South Korea, Saudi Arabia, Senegal, Sierra Leone, Singapore, Spain, Syria, the United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom. Births * Dmitri Makarov Veliky Novgorod, Soviet Union - Imperial Security Bureau Agent. * 24th of December - ** Regina Grimfeathers - Daughter of President Grimfeathers, General of the New Canterlot Republic Army. ** Kage Grimfeathers - Son of President Grimfeathers, Credited with coming up with the Followers of the Apocalypse name. Deaths 9BNE/1991A.D./991.M41/2037A.D. Events * Gulf War ** 17th January - Operation Desert Storm to liberate Kuwait from Iraqi annexation commences. ** 28th February - President George H. W. Bush declares a ceasefire, and end of Operation Desert Storm and the Gulf War with Kuwait liberated. * Collapse of the Soviet Union ** 9th April - Secession of Georgia ** 20-21st August - Coup attempt at Moscow Kremlin. Demonstrations against the coup causes it to collapse. ** 20th August - Secession of Estonia ** 21st August - Secession of Latvia ** 24th August - Secession of Ukraine ** 25th August - Secession of Belarus ** 27th August - Secession of Moldova ** 31st August - Secession of Kyrgyzstan ** 1st September - Secession of Uzbekistan ** 9th September - Secession of Tajikistan ** 21st September - Secession of Armenia ** 18th October - Secession of Azerbaijan ** 27th October - Secession of Turkmenistan ** 1st November - Unrecognised secession of the Chechen Republic of Icheria ** 12th December - Secession of Russia ** 16th December - Secession of Kazakhstan ** 26th December - Dissolution of the Soviet Union Births * 2nd September - Zarenna Highflame, Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas, Azerothian Union. Deaths 8BNE/1992A.D./992.M41 /2038 Events * The Great Pacification ends. 7BNE/1993A.D./993.M41/2039A.D. Events * 5th of March - Chairman One Launches, the Azerothian Union's first steps into Space. Births * 16th February -Tenno Sugihito, Kanagawa, Kanto, Genji Empire - current Tenno of the Genji Empire * 16th February -Lord Commander Militant Jingu, Kanagawa, Kanto, Genji Empire - Lord Commander Militant of the Astra Militarum and Highlord of Terra Deaths 6BNE/1994A.D./994.M41/2040A.D. Events * Chechen Wars ** 11th December - The Russian Federation attempts to reassert control of the Chechen lands. 5BNE/1995A.D./995.M41/2041A.D. Events * Chechen Wars ** 18th January - Chechen commander Aslan Maskhadov ordered retreat from Grozhny after weeks of bombardment, and Chechens take to guerilla warfare in the mountains. ** 8th February - Russian forces take Grozhny after heavy casualties. ** 14-19th June - Shamil Basayev and his fighters take the occupants of Budyonnovsk hospital as hostages, demanding Russian withdrawal of Chechnya. Russian attempts to recapture the hospital, and random executions by militants resulted in high casualties of hostages. Russia caves in to the demands and begin negotiations, discrediting public image. Deaths * Chechen Wars ** 4BNE/1996A.D./996.M41/2042A.D. Events * The United States Air Force mounts an expedition through the stargate to the planet of Abydos. The expedition is successful with contact being made with the locals and the possible threat of the Goa'uld being stopped for the time being. * Chechen Wars ** August - Third Battle of Grozhny: Russian forces routed by Chechen insurgents. ** 31st August - The Khasav Yurt accord was signed, recognising Chechen autonomy, but not independence. Births * 7th August - Alexander Macallan, Space, Genji Empire Deaths * Supreme System Lord Ra, aged 22,000+ years - Killed by a Naquadah enhanced nuclear weapon. * Chechen Wars ** 21st April - Chechen Republic of Ichkeria President Dzhokhar Dudayev, Aged 52, - Killed by Russian guided missiles. 3BNE/1997A.D./997.M41/2043A.D. Events * Chechen Wars ** 12th February - Aslan Maskadov inaugurated as President of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria. 2BNE/1998A.D./998.M41/2044A.D. Events: * Black Element is founded by Francis Blackwell. 1BNE/1998A.D./998.M41/2044A.D. 0BNE/2000A.D./000.M42/2048A.D. Events * 5-8th January - Al-Qaeda holds a summit in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. * 18th of April - The Portal Jump Drive is completed and the Azerothian Union begins it's expansion into interstellar space with it's newly developed FTL drives. * 10th June - Hafez Al-Assad suffers a fatal heart attack during a phone conversation with Lebanese Prime Minister Selim Hoss. * 17th July - Doctor Bashar Al-Assad sworn in as President of the Syrian Arab Republic. 0NE/2001A.D./001.M42/2047A.D. Events * 18th January - Operation San'layn: Purge of all citizens in Quel'thalas deemed a threat. * 11th September - September 11 Attacks: Coordinated terrorist attacks on the United States killed 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others. * 7th October - U.S. President George W. Bush demanded that the Taliban in Afghanistan hand over Osama Bin Laden and expel Al-Qaeda from the country. They refuse. American invasion of Afghanistan commences. Births Deaths * 18th January - Melitenia Stargazer, Aged 76 - suicide cremated and her ashes scattered by the winds. * 18th January - Belatha Highflame, Aged 76 - suicide, cremated and her ashes scattered by the winds despite her will to be buried in Quel'Danas with her family. * 18th January - Lordis Highflame, Aged 79 - suicide cremated and his ashes scattered by the winds. 1NE/2002A.D./002.M42/2048A.D. Events * 1st December - Operation Talon begins and so does the 10 year war 3NE/2004A.D./004.M42/2050A.D. Events * 2nd Great war between the Grand Pegasus Enclave, Wastelanders of the Equestrian Wasteland and Red eye's Legions begins. Births Deaths * Kage Grimfeathers, Aged 14 - killed during a raid on an enclave position to gather intel on the Enclave 4NE/2005A.D./005.M42/2051A.D. Events * Azerothian initial contact with the New Canterlot Republic. * The New Canterlot Republic and Equestria II disappears into a spacial time anomaly. * 5th April - Tenno Seihito dies. Kotaishi Sugihito still being a child forces a regency. Births Deaths * 5th April - Tenno Seihito, Aged 75 - stomach cancer 5NE/2006A.D./006.M42/2052A.D. Events * 8th May - Coup d'tat takes place in the Duchy of Yohanes, Duchess Jessika Schultz disposed and replaced by daughter Julianne Schultz. * 10th of June - After the withdrawal of most US troops from the Kingdom of Sahrani, it's Northern neighbour, the Democratic Republic of Sahrani invades the small kingdom. US Army forces are caught up in the conflict and retreat with the Royal Army of Sahrani Corps. * 11th of June: ** The Sahrani Liberation Army moves to take Ortego, they are slowed down by a Joint RACS and US effort. ** In a desperate move, the RACS forces destroy the bridges into Dolores. This operation is successful and slows down the SLA, nether the less, RACS and US units are forced to retreat. ** During the dead of night, US Special forces launch an attack on enemy camps in the occupied city of Somato. The operation is a success and the enemy is decimated. * 12th of June: ** RACS and US forces are pushed back to their last base on the Island, the Sahrani International airport. The remnants are soon reinforced by the 27th Marine Expeditionary Unit. ** With US Marine reinforcements, the SLA is pushed out of Sahrani within the day and the country is liberated. * New Canterlotian-Legion War erupts as remnants of Red Eyes slave legions attempt to take control of the wasteland. 6NE/2007A.D./007.M42/2053A.D. Events Births Deaths * 20th of November - Ian Douglas Smith, aged 88 - Stroke. 9NE/2010A.D./010.M42/2056A.D. Events * Azerothian Union joins the Laptev Axis. * 18 December - A Tunisian street vendor self-immolates himself in protest against social inequalities and political repression in his country. The resulting mass-protests mark the start of the Arab Spring. Births Deaths 10NE/2011A.D./010.M42/2057A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** 14th January - Tunisian Prime Minister Zine El Abidine Ben Ali steps down, paving way for democracy in the country. ** 25th January - Cairo sees popular demonstrations that demand the resignation of Egyptian Prime Minister Hosni Mubarak. ** 11th February - Prime Minister Mubarak resigns, handing power to a military-led interim government until elections. ** 15th February - Protests throughout Libya against Colonel Muammar Gaddafi. Erupts into Civil War. ** 20-28th August - Libyan rebels take Tripoli, while Gaddafi escapes. ** 20th October - Gaddafi and loyalists make landstand in Sirte. He was captured, tortured, possibly sodomised, and killed. Births Deaths * Colonel Muammar Gaddafi - Aged 68 or 71, - captured by rebels, then beaten, killed with a bullet to the head, and buried in an unmarked grave. 11NE/2012A.D./012.M42/2058A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** 24th May - Mohammed Morsi, leader of Islamic Brotherhood elected as Prime Minister of Egypt. * S.A.S.H.A. begins her service to the AZUI * Alcari Alliance-APFC war begins and ends soon after. Births * 21st of January - Evangeline Williams, Lordaeron City, Tirisfal Glades. Deaths CDC-Era 14NE/2013A.D./013.M42/2059A.D. Events * 2nd of January - Azerothian Union is able to reestablish contact the New Canterlot Republic, it is found that the Republic has somehow skipped ahead 20 years into the future. * 3rd of January - Azerothian forces intervene in the NCR-Legion War, Initially Azerothian Forces under the Command of General Minchenton gave legion forces the opportunity to surrender which they refused and the 8th Guards Armoured Regiment 5th Guards Mechanised along with close air support provided by the Azerothian Air Force breaks the back of the Legion, forcing the Slave Army to retreat. * 20th of January - NCR-Legion War ends as the final pockets of the slave Army are exterminated by Azerothian aircraft and armoured companies. * 21st January - Operation Talon comes to an end, Democratic Republic and PAMA claim victory. * 15th of June - New Grand Pegasus Enclave attacks the New Canterlot Republic and it's Azerothian allies, starting the Third Great War. * 29th of June - Operation Black Gauntlet begins. An international team is sent to Iraq to search for Weapons of Mass destruction. The team is escorted by an ION security team led by Mark Reynolds. * 3rd of July - The international team of Weapons inspectors are killed by an insurgent ambush. No sign of Weapons of Mass destruction are found. * 3rd July - Canterlot Crisis * 26th of July - The Third Great War ends with a Azerothian-NCR victory. * 5th of August - Chinese cargoship the Xiamijn sinks in Port Madison Seattle. * 12th of August - Vrana corp buys a majority stake in Larkin Aviation. * 18th of August - The Seattle PD is tipped off about the supposed smuggling of weapons grade uranium. Initially the Seattle PD find no evidence of such materials being transported until William Haydon, CEO of Varna Corp is intercepted and forced to land by Larkin Aviation Pilot Tom Larkin. * 19th of August - ION distances itself from Vrana Corp and it's CEO. ION Stocks are not affected by the crisis. * 27th of October - Sporcy Union Changes it's name to the Azerothian Union. Births Deaths * 2nd of July - Frank Radcliffe, Aged 36 - Killed during a mortar strike on Mosul. * 3rd of July - Jonathan Stone, aged 25 - killed during the Canterlot Crisis. * 3rd of July - Patrick Dixon, aged 29 - killed protecting the weapons inspectors North of Mosul. * 26th of July - Lt. Barry Stevenson, aged 32 - Killed during the final moments of the Third Great war leading the charge to clear out the last remnants of the Enclave, Awarded with the Hero of Azeroth for his actions. 15NE/2014A.D./014.M42/2060A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** February - Syria's loss of Deir-Ez-Zour and Idlib forces government to be on defensive ** April - The Genji Empire begins intervention on Syrian government's side, sending ground forces. ** 7th July - Zev Derwish sworn in as the last President of the Syrian Arab Republic. * 1st April - The Great Leap * August - Israeli - Levant Crisis * 24th of July - Former Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe is arrested for crimes against humanity, Rhodesia is reformed soon after. * 2nd October - Operation Grizzled Protector ** Tydridalamor arrives from the Dark Future ** Operation Valiant Shield begins Births Deaths 16NE/2015A.D./015.M42/2061A.D. Events * 20th April - Tenno Sugihito marries Melanion * 14th June - Maronite Mutiny * 14th November-27th November - Disappearance of Tenno Sugihito in Argentina * 15th November-1st December - CDC invervention in Chinggid Conflict * 15th of November - Iran Annexes Bahrain, Iraq and Kuwait * 19th of December - World War III ends. * 19th of December - Iran Annexes Afghanistan * 19th of December - Egypt reforms under Genji Influence. * 31st December - Terror attack on the Levant Arab Republic foiled by the CIA. Births Deaths 17NE/2016A.D./016.M42/2062A.D. Events * 27th of Feburary - Goa'uld Forces under the command of System Lord Apophis attack Cheyenne Mountain, the League of Freedom is informed the the stargate is moved to a specially made base on the moon. * 29th of February - ION Services and Vrana Corps Industries is Acquired by Enigma Industries. * 17th April - Controversial Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic. Schism in the CDC begins. * 19th of April, Rhodesia annexs Moçambique (Mozambique) and reunites with Northern Rhodesia (Zambia) * 19th of April - The Iranian Empire annexes Qatar, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates and Yeman * 16th of June - Formation of Turkestan from Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan. * 16th of June - Rhodesia Annexes Swaziland. * 16th of June - India unifies into Great India after being reunited with Bangladesh, Bhutan, Maldives, Sri Lanka and Pakistan. * April - Southern Chile uprising. * Mid-July - Stanley Summit gathers members and associates of the USAL. * 25th of July, Angola and Südwestafrika (Namibia) are annexed into Rhodesia. * 10th of September, Nyasaland (Malawi) is reunited with Rhodesia, the country formerly being apart of the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland (1953-1963). Births * 13th January - Kotaishi Akehito Genji, (Genji Empire Consulate) Silvermoon city, Azerothian Union - Heir to the Genji Empire's Throne. * 16th of June - Lya Williams, (Azerothian Embassy) Teito, Genji Empire Deaths *2nd February - Ismael Kuvic II *6th April - Michael Hastings, Captain - Rocket attack. 18NE/2017A.D./017.M42/2063A.D. Events * 2nd January - Start of the War of South American Liberation between South American rebels and the Frankish Empire and allies. * 6th of January - The Democratic Republic of Congo's government is brutually dismantled by the Genji Empire and becomes the Genji African Holdings. * 7th of January - In a massive wave of Annexations, Ruanda-Urundi (Burundi and Rwanda), Somaliterre (Djibouti), Eritrea, Africa Orientale (Ethiopia), Kenya, Ostafrika (Rwanda, Tanzania) and Haute-Volta (Burkina Faso) join the Rhodesian Republic. * 8th January - Genji Rule Assistance Party Election results counted. Zeishiro Itagaki elected Prime Minister. * 9th January - Tenno Sugihito devolves much of his powers to Prime Minister Zeishiro Itagaki. * 10th April - Tremors felt in Homs, Syria, Levant Arab Republic. * 9th of July - Larkin Aviation is acquired by Enigma Industries. Deaths * King Michael von Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen of Romania (Aged 96), leukemia Category:Timeline 19NE/2018A.D./018.M42/2064A.D. Events * 12th of January - with one final batch of Annexations, Rhodesia brings, Afrique équatoriale (Central African Republic), Togoland (Togo), Soudan (Mali) and Somaliland into the fold. * 15th of January - With Rhodesia swelling to a population of 400 million with a total land area of 9.5 million kilometres, the Republic of Rhodesia Becomes the Grand Republic of Rhodesia. * 14th June - 2064 World Cup held in Russia until 15th July. * 9th of July - Grand opening of the New Sierra Maredre casino in New Pegasus. 20NE/2019A.D./019.M42/2065A.D. Events * 10th of January - The Democratic Republic Navy has officially retired the DRS Erika D. Hastings (CVN-78) * 13th January - Kotaishi Akehito's 3rd birthday, sent to Azeroth for protection against assassinations. * 15th January - Tenno Sugihito goes missing. * 17th January - Osamu Katagiri found dead at a street in Belgrade, stabbed by a sharp object and left to die from his wounds under orders from Itagaki. The League of Freedom blamed for the death. * June - Tarakian Special Forces from the Group for Specialized Tactics and the Central Intelligence Agency Launch Operation Kingslayer to Take down the Santa Blanca Cartel. * The Ghosts are successful and Santa Blanca is destabilised with El Sueño killed, and their heads and under bosses either being killed or arrested by Tarakian Ghosts. * With the power vacuum following the collapse of Santa Blanca, The Private Military Company known as the Los Extranjeros is hired to bring back order to Bolivia. Deaths * 17th January - Osamu Katagiri, Aged 90 - murdered by Itagaki's men. * 15th August - Zeishiro Itagaki, Aged 63 - summary execution for high treason against the Tenno. 21NE/2020A.D./020.M42/2066A.D. Events * 1st January - Shawn Hastings and former ex-wife Alison Hastings remarried in a private ceremony. * 27th January - 2066 London Attacks, failed sting leads to a total of 166 casualties. Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger implicit. * 1st February - Ambush of the Lady Tirana, Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger missing. * 2nd February - Start of the Eastern Europe Conflict * March - The return of Primarch Rouboute Guilliman * 1st of June - The Forsaken Kingdom votes in favour of independence from the Golden Horde. The newly independent Kingdom annexes 80% of former Lordaeron, all of Gilneas and the Northern half of the Arathi Highlands. * 24th July - 2066 Summer Games in Tokyo, Japan begins. * 9th August - 2066 Summer Games conclude. * 1st December - Grand Astromancer Melitenia Stargazer elected Grand Magistrix to replace the still-missing Belatha. * 5th December - Waning Crescent Massacre - The mass-killings of Nightborne civilians in Suramar's Waning Crescent district is reported around Parallel Azeroth. Quel'thalas declares war, escalating from civil war to regional conflict. Births * 8th March - Nai-Shinno Gakuko Genji (Genji Empire Consulate) Silvermoon City, Azerothian Union - Princess of House Genji. * 8th March - Nai-Shinno Yumiko Genji (Genji Empire Consulate) Silvermoon City, Azerothian Union - Princess of House Genji. * 29th August - Mariam Genji-Tydridalarid 22NE/2021A.D./021.M42/2067A.D. Events * 2nd January - Taiwan's independence formally acknowledged. * 15th January - Coronation of Prince Constantine of Russia pending Category:CDC